Data related to business processes may be maintained in various document or report formats, for e.g., Excel® sheet format, Word® document format, PowerPoint® presentation format, etc. Usually, the documents are stored at a server. Users such as sales manager, chief executive officer (CEO), chief financial officer (CFO), etc., need connectivity with the server to access or retrieve a document for illustration and/or to data analysis purpose. Sometimes, due to connectivity issues, the users may have to work in offline mode without being connected to the server. However, even when working in the offline mode, the users need to connect to the server at least once to download the document and data. In case of annotated documents, annotation(s) such as highlighting, comments, etc., are stored in a separate file on the server. A connectivity with the server is required to access or retrieve the annotation(s). It might not be feasible to connect to the server at all times, e.g., when the users are at remote customer sites. Therefore, a user may not be able to work in offline mode, to perform data analysis and presentation.